


Candy Cane Obsessed Freak

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Community: hp_humpdrabbles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione loves candy canes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Cane Obsessed Freak

**Title:** Candy Cane Obsessed Freak  
 **Author:** luvscharlie  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Hermione Granger  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word Count:** 500  
 **Summary:** Hermione loves candy canes  
 **Warnings:** Sex  
 **Prompt:** Candy Canes  
 **Notes:** Written for hp_humpdrabbles on Live Journal

"Hermione, really?" Harry looked at the Christmas tree, devoid of candy canes... again. "I just put those on last night." 

"My parents were dentists. Sweets at Christmas time just were not a _thing_ at my house."

Hermione approached him wrapping her arms around Harry's neck. She kissed him once, twice, and then a third time that deepened, stealing his breath. 

"The proof of your thievery is on your breath. You taste like peppermint." Harry stroked a hand down her back, pulling her flush against him. 

"Is that a complaint?" She nipped at his chin, his jaw, his neck.

"More like an observation. It will be a complaint when I have to go back to the shop for another box. Proprietor knows me by name now."

"Everyone knows you by name." 

"Yeah, but he thinks I'm some sort of candy cane obsessed freak. I half expect a _Prophet_ article that I'm doing something sordid with them." 

Hermione tugged at the hem of his jumper, pulling it over his head in a one quick motion. "I wouldn't be opposed to trying something sordid after you get me another box." 

"You're going to taste like peppermint well into the new year." Harry worked the buttons free from her blouse and freed her breasts with one twist of the clasp. He'd got much better at bras (at least in the taking them off department) since getting married. 

Hermione worked his belt free, and Harry pushed both trousers and pants down to his knees. He shuffle-stepped backwards until he bumped up against an armchair, dragging Hermione down with him. She straddled his lap, and he pushed up her skirt, his hand sliding between her legs to find a scrap of damp, lacy knickers. 

"These are usually for special occasions." 

"Mmm," Hermione said, grinding down onto his hand. "I like to keep you guessing." 

Harry slid his fingers against her clit, rubbing in the slow circles that she had taught him. Then inserted his finger, just the tip-- just enough to tease her. 

Hermione pushed his hand away with a light swat, taking his cock between her fingers, and sliding down onto him. She grasped his shoulders for purchase and began to rock, slowly, deliberately, knowing that it drove him spare.

His head thrown back against the back of the chair, mouth open in a soft moan, Harry placed his hands around her waist and began to move her more quickly. He thrust his hips up to meet her stroke for stroke. Hermione moved her hand to stroke her clit, tits bouncing as Harry watched her through half-lidded eyes. 

Her orgasm hit her with such force that her spasming centre tightened around Harry to the point that he couldn't hold back any longer. He came, clutching her thighs and sighing her name.

*** 

Harry cuddled her against him in the chair, the lights from the Christmas tree bouncing over their skin. "If I bring you candy canes tomorrow, will you greet me at the door like this?"


End file.
